Her Hope
by VAWALKER
Summary: Katie Reed was alone for two days...three years she had traveled with her mom, her dad...her sister...she had a family in the beginning, but they were all ripped from her grasp. One by one. Soon it was just her and she was struggling to find the will to carry on. That was until she met Rick Grimes. The man who gave hope to his group, he gave them the hope they needed to carry on.


p data-p-id="89e6a14ae5021a92e5f1af60eccf18cd"emA unwelcomed virus had broken out of one of the CDC's. A virus that was supposed to be kept under tight security. A virus that is far worse then ebola. One strand of this virus was released and wiped out the majority of the human race. /em/p  
p data-p-id="6bef05d2bfaa6bcb3be926adeb20a4d2"emP/ememeople you love, people you saw everyday or just randomly passed by on the street, they now walk this earth, but are forever gone. The people we knew are only bitter sweet memories.../em/p  
p data-p-id="451e7abec320b9daa508651476b2573c"emMemories are things that we try and treasure, we try and remember back to when things were easy. Where you didn't have to stab a walker every five seconds or watch your back. /em/p  
p data-p-id="e7c36e9ea0613a62cb5df5d51794b5cd"emBut even walkers are considered sweet in the world we are living in. Humans are savages they kill one another for their survival. Even when they should be cherishing the lives around them because of the world we are living in now. Damn worlds gone to shit./em/p  
p data-p-id="ee2f3861f55b297110e93bfeec1dc49d"I tugged the strap to my back pack, for the fourth time that day I knew because I had secretly counted. I stood up from my crouching position and looked over at the broken city. Buildings that were once lively and filled with workers were now owned by the dead. I studied the atmosphere around me feeling like for some reason something good was gonna happen. That was never good because when something good happens it's unexpected./p  
p data-p-id="0f5c129db4ea42641504ca5b2b0af14c"I shielded my eyes from the sun as I looked up at the sky and could tell it was almost midday. There were clouds in the distance and I could sense a storm coming by the way the hair on the back of my neck and arms stood up leaving goosebumps as a gentle breeze hit me./p  
p data-p-id="3984d0a72412261610636e1362bf3cdd"I let out a small sigh as I trekked down the hill. I glanced around me once more to make sure one of those things were sneaking up on me, but deep down I definitely knew I would have heard them already. I was never this paranoid with my job, but I guess when you throw me in a world like this I'm back at square one with my training./p  
p data-p-id="f8c7e65f2e2ebbb92f26a54037e1e2e4"I saw the dead very corner I turned as I ran through the city...so I ended up climbing up one of the fire escapes and jumping from building to building. I was jumping on the fifth building now and nearly missed the edge that I landed on, but I made it by throwing my self forward. Me being me, I'd risk anything now to live, although I haven't been doing a good job. I haven't eaten in almost a week. I haven't drinken anything in the past five days and to top that off I'm practically endangering myself every second of the day. Not that I really care though...it's not like I've got anything to live for./p  
p data-p-id="5753033510abdeafbf6b86329366a9dd"For now, I'm just living through life as if it was some zombie game. A miserable girl, though I won't show it. I stood up from the cemented roof and frowned softly as I saw a tear in my pants right over my knee and saw blood where I must have scraped my knee./p  
p data-p-id="b29a566787ff933ccfdc231944ac5de4"I let out a sigh and ignored it, that will most likely get infected because I have nothing to clean it with nor bandage it with. Surprisingly you'd think I would want to, but like I said I didn't really care anymore./p  
p data-p-id="efd85f92f4c907fa0c32284101be21ab"I reached a building before I heard a commotion come from below me. I looked down the street and saw an Asian man being man handled by a group of what I would compare to gangsters. I quickly jumped down onto the fire escape attached to the front of the building and climbed over the railing and quickly climbed down the escape ignoring the fact that it had stairs. I jumped down when I was on the second story of the building and landed heavily on my feet rather then lightly like I used to be. I felt the fall rack through my ankles all the way to my knees. I ignored the landing pain momentarily and raced forward towards the guys attacking the Asian./p  
p data-p-id="208453059fd55d12c3c2928fb16cfc32"I kicked the legs out of the man in front of me and quickly punched him in the throat making him gasp and fall to his side, before I spun and momentarily blocked a punch from a man in front of me who was trying blindside me. I twisted his arm and flung him over me so he landed on the other guy making the guy below him groan in pain from the impact of the other man, while the man that I had thrown howled in pain./p  
p data-p-id="e8c0b55a73b4a8e0d2a6886c859d423b"I then spun around and road house kicked the man holding the Asian in the face. He stumbled back releasing the guy but he didn't fall like I thought he would so he whipped out his gun and pointed it at me. I rolled my eyes at the man. His nose was gushing blood, but it didn't seem to faze him./p  
p data-p-id="2a3fa83bce34b1d986e7a6ef40845594""What the hell are you?" the man growled at me, I smirked at him as I glanced down at his gun before gazing back up at him. I didn't say anything I only started walking around him in a circle and he followed quickly the grip on his gun tightening./p  
p data-p-id="1cb047e44948c4c521274e194438e5d8""I think it would work a little better with the safety off," I told him as I reached towards him, but didn't help with the safety. I only made a swift punch into his rib cage hearing a satisfying crack. The man yelled in pain. The one I punched in the throat stood back up and flicked out a blade, but by now we've attracted attention from the dead. I saw them gathering around us. I heard the click of the guy behind me turning off the safety to the gun while breathing he/p  
p data-p-id="1fa80f9b8e0f7636798e671d014345a7""Oh no," I heard the Asian mutter. I glanced down at him just as the man lunged at me with the knife but I turned sideways so he rammed it into the man with the gun and the man with the gun pulled the trigger and killed the man who stabbed him./p  
p data-p-id="97d6ad7fc85bd6db4c27373129bb7eeb""What's your name?" I asked him. He looked almost to frightened to speak./p  
p data-p-id="4c1d38a9de12a4c85a8394c32a352409""G-Glen," he spoke softly after a long silence I kicked the two men that were bleeding out towards the walkers and the man I had thrown over my shoulder stared at us before bolting to get away. The walkers started eating the two men. I grabbed Glen's shirt and picked him up. I was surprised with my own strength. He scrambled to get to his feet, but once he did he grabbed my arm and tugged me with him to quickly get away from the walkers that were chasing us./p  
p data-p-id="c953dab3de8b7d39dfedfe98e8c4a1c9""Where are you taking me?" I asked him confused that he doesn't know me and he was taking me with him./p  
p data-p-id="3d02edacaf5db8908faa2dd1edab1558""You helped me. Now I'm helping you. I have a camp that's secure with more people. We have animals there. My fiancé should be at the car waiting. I had distracted the guys from her so she could leave-"/p  
p data-p-id="50c27dafc3ff532e5b90ac173a0d557e""What if she's already gone?"/p  
p data-p-id="44517abfe063c0d79d7aa5fbb97e05ca""Trust me, she'll be there," he told me with a small smile as we rounded the corner and luckily there were no walkers on this small street. Glen ran over to the car there and a woman ran over to us. She rammed into Glen and I was ready to take her down, but he wrapped his arms around her also./p  
p data-p-id="25f845a88c1d978be7ec11226dc659e1""Glen thank god! How did you-" she start, but stopped once she had noticed me, "Who's this?..."/p  
p data-p-id="f6671468cc3be17884a236ecf4393d82""This is-" he looked at me and realized I didn't tell him my name, "What's your name?"/p  
p data-p-id="82538d772142ad89548b34df3d3e8b92"The woman gave Glen a look that said 'you don't even know her name'?! It made me smirk smirk slightly./p  
p data-p-id="0c061aa1b762191b534667a5f632e987""Reed, Katie Reed," I told them holding out a hand./p  
p data-p-id="ee669f744bd2d9c28574822519de1389""You know me, but this is Maggie," he spoke as I shook hands with the both of them./p  
p data-p-id="5bf90232518ae4dfa285d5e75b4c6806""Nice to meet you both. I should get going-"/p  
p data-p-id="278a1dfdbe0882b1ce1c152c84a55402"br /"No please, come back to the camp, we could use someone as skilled as you, besides it's better to survive in numbers," Glen spoke quickly trying to reason with me./p  
p data-p-id="0b4f9d194b956731df9ac9513459fb9e""You really think that's a good idea? Bringing her back with us? What will Rick say?" Maggie asked him in a hushed voice, but I heard every word she had uttered./p  
p data-p-id="bd9f7c78bef3e16b487428abe7a8d80c""I don't want to cause any trouble," I told them holding up my hands as I started to back away./p  
p data-p-id="a8cf0e3cbe64edd81bfe8ec7886a9f5d""No, Rick will be fine with it, Katie you're coming back with us, Maggie we'll take about this later," Glen told her with a little force in his tone and she frowned and nodded before getting in the car. I look at him and he nods at me and I quickly get in the backseat of the car. Glen gets in the driver's seat and started the car./p  
p data-p-id="57a64de78330167b7eb4b2604a278b52"He quickly drove off and the car ride was silent for about twenty minutes, "You're gonna like at the prison. We have security...something we haven't experienced in a long time."/p  
p data-p-id="2d7408b0e424876a8a937628f44b1191"I didn't respond, but I looked into the review mirror and saw sadness flash through Maggie eyes. It was gone the instant Glen reached over and took her hand in his and held it lacing there fingers together. He had emhope/em. She had emhope. /em/p  
p data-p-id="d8181cdedd2882e41b33b1b04c3565c7"I stronghad /strongemhope./em/p  
p data-p-id="0390f441d30173fe1efb10cd238b89f6"em...fourteen miles...fourteen. /em/p  
p data-p-id="c442907fe26ff4b97f66051e9ff34c2b"We pulled up outside the prison and I stared at in awe. It was the first sign of normality that I've seen in three years. Minus the living in a prison part./p  
p data-p-id="9464a23667206a5d0766d4d601ea398f"br /I saw a boy in his teens opening the gate for us, and Glen quickly drove through before the boy shut and locked the gate./p  
p data-p-id="699ed1d10708601eaebbae12776c6a3c"br /"Welcome Home," I heard Maggie mutter before getting out as soon as the car stopped. People rushed over to the car to greet Maggie and Glen. I saw the boy who opened the gate rush over and take the duffel bag from them./p  
p data-p-id="bb6ea13aa8c5ea88c47841d78c007bf6""Who's that?" I heard a southern accent ask and I looked up to see a man that was in one word, depressed./p  
p data-p-id="50187277424c183ae76257cbc74942c1"br /"That's Katie," I heard Glen tell the man who was still staring at me. I heard someone walking up behind me obviously trying to be quiet. I turned and saw a man with a cross bow. He almost looked shocked that I heard him./p  
p data-p-id="290295f40077ff67ce46ff6ea01609d0"I walked towards Glen not liking the looks I was getting from everyone, "Glen...maybe I should go..."/p  
p data-p-id="ce182756b7ca9e5934f6045bd40d6409""No-"/p  
p data-p-id="05663259b9d84282cd9624852962e663""That's a good idea," I heard the man with the beard say./p  
p data-p-id="69623009a84375c11ed46fd88d286335""No Rick we need her. You didn't see what I saw. She saved my life. Maggie and I had been ambushed by three other guys twice my size...and she took them all on...like it was nothing," Glen spoke quickly, but at the end of the sentence he got quieter and slower and stared at me./p  
p data-p-id="160e4f5ed41187773c6d50d3d10e7466""Then you'll have to answer the three questions," the now named Rick said, "How many walker's have you killed?"/p  
p data-p-id="389bfb604e11c553f2a59d108789cb3f""Walkers?" I asked him confused, and looked at Glen./p  
p data-p-id="efa3fecb893c7e895928b19048c830fa""It's what we call the thing that try to eat us," the man with the cross bow said in a gruff voice./p  
p data-p-id="9143f502ce56a4c0ff5e999f5a17defd""Oh...I believe I've killed...348," I said to the Rick, and he gave me a disbelieving look yet didn't question me on it./p  
p data-p-id="ad7535e7f1aae972f82b1f956ba32589""How many people have you killed?" He asked resting a hand on his hip and I looked down./p  
p data-p-id="ce9ac189a8fb77f58856201e3a43141e""Now or before?" I asked him and I felt everyone staring at me burning holes through me./p  
p data-p-id="2ee9101d6bb19979db90c55d5cff3deb""You've killed before?" Maggie asked in disbelief as she scoffed and looked around, "How are we going to trust you."/p  
p data-p-id="21cf234dbf1e403b263a5dbfc96547d7""It was required in my field of work," I told her as if it was the most obvious thing ever. I don't kill for pleasure. I didn't even kill those men that attacked Glen. They killed each other technically.../p  
p data-p-id="38247c8fddb846b26d363a27bd0b4313""Is that supose' ta make us feel better?" I head the red neck mutter bitterly./p  
p data-p-id="dd48b73b0ed6fc149833ad0999f989c6""Should make you feel safer," I told him honestly. I saw Rick staring at me hard./p  
p data-p-id="f96066a85a2870f9dd2ec7ada992f8f2""What were you that made you kill people?" Glen asked the question I knew he was dying to ask since the moment I stepped in the car./p  
p data-p-id="cdff4f1712035690974b47d07388268c""An assassin."/p  
p data-p-id="90c0725af93ec95ea7e2c40a012bc596"br /"I find that hard to believe," Rick muttered, but Glen was staring at me in awe./p  
p data-p-id="a3abbbed2804da320ef28c7631f0aab0"br /"See that makes since, Other wise...no offense I don't think you would have been able to take down those three men," Glen spoke over Rick and I slightly smiled./p  
p data-p-id="c8690b290c6c4d4afa68f1cf6c34c621""Yeah...I'm surprised I had the energy to.."/p  
p data-p-id="748aad9eb8c542e703f1538b49f2caa7""Why wouldn't you you're practically made for this world!" Glen exclaimed making me frown as thoughts of my family suddenly came through my head./p  
p data-p-id="324d73ece7d73f4a191420be4037f9e3"br /"Once hopes gone you find yourself just living on the edge...wating for the world to grasp onto you like it had the others..." I whispered more to myself then I had to him./p  
p data-p-id="4ade8ba6674fdfbc6deb61d9431f942c""Why?" Rick up spoke up soon after my little depressing pep talk./p  
p data-p-id="719888a62c05c8cd8350cb8ca193001c""Why what?"/p  
p data-p-id="a4f57c7902fd7ff4c639990008004304""Why did you kill the people?"/p  
p data-p-id="4e895aeac2aed31ebccba689050ed510""I don't kill people now, I used to, I had killed fifty one people for my job, but now...lifes to precious to end...so I just kick the shit out of them..." I explained to him as I rested my hand on the holster of my gun even though it was no longer there having dropped it at the beginning./p  
p data-p-id="6da07670a367d3364d80f2fc1da2a71d"br /I saw as I had my hand on my holster everyone twitched, Rick's hand went to his holster quickly. I knew it was a reflex that was even too common for now. He had to have been apart of special forces or something./p  
p data-p-id="012f4cfe7681a3444ea4af7effeeb952""Listen...I need to know now, because it's almost dark and I have a good fourteen miles to run back to the city-"/p  
p data-p-id="76db16cc381f881d45f6a4a36d091a73"br /"You counted the miles?"/p  
p data-p-id="e606bcbb6db2f234a926fcf739de7cc7""I count everything now...It kept me sane since-," I was about to tell them everything that had happened to me these three years, but stopped myself. emDon't trust easily/em, "It's kept me sane."/p  
p data-p-id="41656e43960c7a168466ea6bca59bc50"I didn't meet any ones gaze and I just stared at my worn out boots. I heard murmuring going on and even thought I could hear every word I blocked it out./p  
p data-p-id="a5e7d900ee7aef09c19d4f38ac482e45""Ya can stay...but if ya so much as make a wrong move," I heard Rick muttering bitterly to me. I flinched slightly at his threat and nodded./p  
p data-p-id="c81bf7f5973b7a58fa92b2ea57a925bb""Thank you Rick...I promise to pull around my weight...I'll try and show you I'm not as dangerous as I say I used to be," I told him softly and I saw his strong glare through his bright blue eyes. Was it bad that I found it hot?/p  
p data-p-id="a5b1a51d321ce67a71590523ddac6159"I know I'm weird, maybe it's the not eating and drinking. Or the not sleeping. Why not all three? You would think I would try harder, but it just doesn't get easier.../p  
p data-p-id="6c04d375d11ca7f5295b4b90283e01e1""I hope so," he mumbled bitterly before walking away from me putting his hand on the kid wearing the cowboy hat's shoulder and lead him towards the crop area./p  
p data-p-id="ea198feb64e928e0301b17aa9df3d7b0"I looked up and saw almost everyone had walked away, but saw Glen stop, "Come on Assassin Creed gotta show you your cell."/p  
p data-p-id="280dca2f38cc00dddc212de4eee32cbd"I grabbed my bags and stood up to fast feeling light headed. I placed a hand on the side of the car. I felt a hand on my back and look up to see a blurry Glen./p  
p data-p-id="d68b51012150e9b395df9725c08d6128""You okay?" he asked genuinlly worried./p  
p data-p-id="1c651c76015b0b49f70084496f463aa4""yeah...just haven't eatin or drinkin anything for a week..." I told him honestly. I saw his eyes nearly pop out of his head./p  
p data-p-id="d81b89fa4a212431c4c9758c2a94c390""Are you trying to kill yourself?"/p  
p data-p-id="c992e6a26028c571e25fb3e6c1e33259""I was testing something, I wanted to see if I would starve to death first, or if the walkers would get me, but instead a wild Glen appeared," I told him trying to lighten up the mood and it didn't seem to work much, but I did make him smile. I felt him grab my bag as he threw an arm around my shoulders and led me in the prison. I snuck one last glance towards Rick and was surprised when I found him staring right back at me with a closed off gaze. I quickly tore my eyes away form him as I felt heat rush up my neck with blush threatening to creep up to my cheeks. I can't fall for him./p  
p data-p-id="f041865dc5672b51883ba36c2edb2194""You're probably wondering why people aren't welcoming you with open arms, it's really not your fault. We've just been loosing people left and right lately on top of that we have a man called the Governor attacking u almost every week," Glen told me as he guided me into the prison, which seemed more depressing inside, and led me through cell block C./p  
p data-p-id="ca087f7b270ae2f184651a844100db30""So I'm guessing trust isn't a word you guys use often?" I muttered to myself, but I had a feeling Glen knew by the sadness that crossed over his face. I could see Carl holding a baby and I couldn't help, but stop suddenly and stare at the baby./p  
p data-p-id="07d386857fc589d8a1e4f45f1ab701dc""Oh, I see you like Judith...that's Rick's daughter...his wife died during childbirth a few months ago," Glen explained to me, but he whispered the last part like it was a secret./p  
p data-p-id="8c199df673f7681f22d5cedbe2829857""I'd never thought I would see a baby again," I admitted to him as I stared at the precious baby. I felt something inside me start to kindle back to life...something I had died with my family. strongemHope/em/strong./p  
p data-p-id="9c8810e532b337e6982b44df418a02b3""This is your cell," Glen told me as he pointed towards the very end of the row. I smiled and walked in before taking in how gloomy it was./p  
p data-p-id="4d44514a3dbedec2725982a5327e6e71""You can decorate your cell how ever you like, oh and word of advice, they will warm up to you, if I did as fast I had they will too. They just need to see you in action like I had," he told me giving my shoulder a squeeze before leaving me in the cell alone. I dropped my bag on the bed and quickly started to clean out the cell. It was filled with trash and I wasn't going to sleep in that. I opened my bag and folded all my clothes which really was only three things. I tucked them neatly in my desk drawer before pulling out the only picture I had left of my family./p  
p data-p-id="ebc81f138651f1ba7590378f0f4de3f1"I felt my chest tighten as I dropped down onto the bed. I stared at them. My thumb running over my parents faces before I ran my thumb over my sisters. I saw something drop onto the picture and it scared me, but...then I realized it was water...from me. I was crying?/p  
p data-p-id="4688f96bea10389f04e7b93b0e7992bc"I had never cried...not when my mom or dad died...not when Jackie died...Maybe it's finally hit me? I jumped hen someone came into myself. I quickly wiped off my face and tucked the picture under my pillow./p  
p data-p-id="2888baeb480c56b585beb161936ca1ca""Hey din-" I heard Rick start to say, but he stopped when he saw me shoving something under my pillow, "What was that?"/p  
p data-p-id="238a048cf1d14b91093b05caecda8ce1"I stood up, "Nothing."/p  
p data-p-id="35f2708939ca32ca1a3e53f1ee940452""You're hiding something," he growled as he shoved my bag aside and picked up the pillow. I launched for the picture the same time he did. We both had the picture trying to tear it from each others grasp, but then I heard something that nearly made me shatter on the spot./p  
p data-p-id="47223808860a5e1e5b887b507a6c57f3"It ripped...my Dad's head had been split down the middle and it had cut through my mother's torso while also cutting off some of my sisters feet./p  
p data-p-id="8b659b3b50ad0306601e6595f54a8701"The last photo I had and...I felt my lip trembling to the point where I thought Rick could feel the ground shake. I shoved the other piece at him./p  
p data-p-id="7946371436a63e3e2e3986530001e917""There you wanted it so damn bad," I growled at him my voice cracking, "Take it."/p  
p data-p-id="9de7349613a3c06017bc67bcd198394d"I walked past him quickly and walked out of the cell quickly. I felt tears burning my eyes but I forced them down. I wouldn't cry...I shouldn't cry. I was trained never to show weakness./p  
p data-p-id="ff19674c6a1f0a7ff82c460d5fc7a580""Hey Kaite! Over here!" I heard Glen call my name. He pointed to a spot beside him that had a plate of food right in front of it./p  
p data-p-id="850c56e9830c76a090f9a76e9c354217""Thanks Glen," I whispered softly as I sat down in my seat. I stared at the food and pushed it around having lost my appetite./p  
p data-p-id="778fff735bbf7f939be3c2284d3bb6c9""Katie...please eat," Glen whispered almost begging me./p  
p data-p-id="eddb86eb49c87ae26e4637b9b0762f1a""I'm not really hungry anymore," I told him before turning when I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw Rick staring at me with an unreadable expression, but I quickly dropped my gaze./p  
p data-p-id="228f174b30150bd97c499517c78e7fc6""What happened between you and Rick?" I heard Maggie asked me and I looked up to her./p  
p data-p-id="01d17e3def45394be5aceb4104c5670e""Katie could I speak to ya for a minute?" I heard his strong controlling voice behind me./p  
p data-p-id="922460c3c649a2b76aaa5060a9b7d84e""Got nothing to say," I whispered to him, and I slowly got up and started walking to my cell brushing past him./p  
p data-p-id="7c091ecc5f2d4d90c268a9f1fa98bf16""Katie..." Rick almost seemed to try and demand me to stop, but his voice doesn't control me like it does the others. I walked straight into my cell and tossed my bag in the corner before plopping on the small prison bottom bunk. I curled in on myself. Why am I so lost? Why did I feel that spark of emhope/em seeing Judith?/p  
p data-p-id="4d7b0fbba17054a849973cfcdc3eb30e"I felt tears fill my eyes once more as memories were shoved back in my head, but sleep soon over took me as the first of my tears fell. /p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


End file.
